CUANDO CAE EL SOL
by DanhyGleek
Summary: FINN ES EL MEJOR QUARTERBACK DE SU ESCUELA Y UN BUEN CHICO PERO UN GRAN SECRETO PONDRA EN RIESGO SU VIDA, LA DE SU NOVIA Y SUS AMIGOS...CUAL ES ESE SECRETO?


**LIMA-OHIO 1910**

_Era una noche torméntosa, las calles estaban desocupadas y el cielo amenazaba con descargar una lluvia torrencial. Una jóven de casi 19 años de edad llegó a la residencia Hudson-Hummel pidiéndo ayuda desesperádamente _

_-Por favor señor, estoy a punto de dar a luz y no sé que hacer_

_-No se preocupe-dijo un poco descóncertado y pidiéndole ayuda a su esposa continuó-Carole llama a la ambulancia, miéntras trato de mantener a la chica respirándo léntamente _

_Al llegar al hospital, la atendieron de urgencia, tenía contracciónes continuas así que agilizáron el proceso._

_Después de casi una hora de parto, nació un niño blanco, con cabello y ojos negros, pesaba 3 libras. Los doctores le dijeron a la pareja que acompañaban a la chica que estarían tanto ella como el bebé en observación hasta la mañana siguiente. _

_Horas más tarde la pareja volvió al centro, pues el doctor los llamó urgente diciéndoles que la mujer que habían ayúdado, no se encontraba por ningún lado y sólo había dejado a su bebé_

_-Y que se supone que haremos?-preguntó el señor Hummel_

_-Si usted está de acuerdo, podemos enviar al niño a un hogar de paso, a menos que ustedes quieran encargársen de él_

_-Tenemos que pensarlo-reiteró el señor Hummel_

_-Amor-dijo su esposa viéndo por la ventana de los recién nacidos-Este niño no tiene la cúlpa de nada_

_-Porque dices eso?_

_-Porque una madre no abandona a su hijo sin explicación...deberíamos adoptarlo, siempre le rogamos a Dios por un hijo y para bién o para mal, nos trajo a él_

_-Entonces, eso quieres? Quieres adoptarlo?-preguntó con una sonrisa_

_-Sí asi es, es un niño muy frágil, no me siénto capaz de abandonarlo_

_-Ok, entonces mañana mismo hacemos los trámites, por ahora este bebé se queda con nosotros._

_Al día siguiente, firmaron los papeles de adopción, y lo llamaron Finn, todo el vecindario estaba conmovido por el nuevo integránte que había llegado._

* * *

**LIMA OHIO (2013)**

-...Y bién, este fin de semána es tu cumpleaños, ¿ya le pediste permiso a tus tíos para hacer la fiésta en tu casa?-preguntó Puck

-Sí, pero ellos me dijeron que que en la casa no se podía, así que me prestaron la haciénda de mis antepásados

-Genial, es más grande y podemos invitar a más chicos-replicó el jóven

-A quiénes más piénsan invitar a parte de último año?-preguntó Rachel

-A los de noveno y a todos los del equipo de football-dijo el Quarterback

-Buenos días-dijo la entrenadora, cálmando el ruido-Will no puede venir porque le dió una especie de gripe cóntagiosa, así que tiénen la hora libre para adelántar lo que necesitan o para que hagan lo que se lés de la gana.

Entónces todos se formáron en grupo y habláron de cualquier cosa, miéntras Finn se relajó y empezó a escuchar música, recóstado en su pupitre cerrándo sus ojos; de repente se quedó dormido

* * *

**1927**

_-Buenos días señor Hummel-dijo un hombre blanco, que vestía un traje negro, e iba acompañado de una mujer de cabello negro y ondulado, de cuerpo perfecto y mirada sensual, a decir verdad era muy hermosa_

_-Señor Salvattore, es un agrado tenerlo aquí, veo que viéne muy bién acompañado_

_-Sí asi es, se llama Katherine Pierce, viene de Virginia_

_-Gusto en conocerla señorita Pierce-dijo el anfitrión estrechándo su mano_

_-El gusto es mío señor Hummel-dijo la muchacha agachándose suavemente como lo hacían las mujeres cuando se preséntaban ante los reyes. Estaban en esas cuándo se acercó el hijo del señor Hummel_

_-Les presento a mi primogénito Finn Hudson_

_-Es un gusto conocerte hijo-dijo el señor Salvattore_

_-El gusto es mío-dijo el jóven mientras miraba a la chica, y volviéndo prosiguió-uno de sus hijos está en mi clase_

_-Si es mi hijo mayor Stefan_

_-Hijo-dijo el señor Hummel-porqué no le muestras la casa a la señorita Pierce, miéntras yo hablo con el señor Salvattore de algo importánte_

_-Ok..._

Despertó por un momento y divisó el paisaje, entónces volviéndo a cerrar los ojos continuó:

_-Tu casa es muy grande y agradáble señor Hudson-dijo la chica con una sonrisa_

_-Gracias, señorita Pierce, se hace lo qué se puede_

_-No seas tan modesto-dijo acercándosele sensualménte-dejáselo para los adultos_

* * *

Sonó el timbre para salir de la preparatoria, Hudson agarró sus cosas y salió. Rachel Berry lo cogió de la mano, el apenas esbozó una sonrisa; llevaban 3 meses de noviazgo, él al principio dudaba que funcionára, pero ahora todo era diferénte, sólo le preocupaba qué eso cámbiara.

* * *

Un día estaban en el campo de concéntración, cuándo Finn vió a un jóven alto, y de cabello negro que mirába en dirección hacia las porristas, entónces le viniéron algunos otros recuerdos:

_-Señor Hummel, como ya sabe, la presencia de Vampiros está laténte en la ciudad, así que con la ayuda del señor Gilbert, lo extinguirémos para siempre _

_-Y como hacemos eso?_

_-Muy fácil-dijo Jonatan Gilbert- tengo en mi poder un reloj ordinario que al hacerlo funcionar en realidad es una brújula para cazar los vampiros; así sabremos donde están y quiénes son_

_-Me parece un grán invento, pero deberíamos informárles a nuestros hijos para que también nos ayúden_

_-Es una gran idea-dijo el señor Salvattore-le informaré a los míos_

_Cuándo Finn se enteró, tuvo miedo y se reunió con sus amigos para coméntarles lo que sucedía_

_-Debemos infórmarle a Katherine para que se prepáre-dijo el mayor de los Salvattore_

_-Pienso lo mismo-dijo Finn- pero debemos ser muy precávidos _

_-Tú déjalo con nosotros-replicó Stefan_

* * *

Entró a los vestidores para refréscarse un poco.

De repénte, sintió una presencia en el lugar y creyó que era algunos de los chicos, pero no era así. Entónces al sentirse acosado y empujado contra la pared volvió a hacer lo que no hacía en medio siglo: Debajo de sus ojos se le formáron cómo una especie de venas y en sus diéntes le saliéron cólmillos.


End file.
